


The List

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Clint, lists are made, valentines freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: Bucky makes a list of reasons why Clint should be his valentine.Part of theKisses from Cupidevent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wormdelivre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormdelivre/gifts).



> For Wormdelivre: 'cos sometimes we talk less than these two, but that's just how it works with us :) Thank you for being my friend.

With a sigh, Clint closes the door behind him, expecting Lucky to come running into his legs, but no sign of him. Great, it means Barnes is here again and he has once more petted Lucky until the traitor fell asleep. Clint removes his boots and jacket after setting his bow case in the closet. At least he managed to grab a shower at HQ before debrief. Clint is ready to crash after his weeklong solo mission and he shuffles further inside the apartment, wondering if the fridge is as empty as he left it. What is even his life lately—Clint sighs again.

As he expected, Bucky is sprawled all over the couch, while Lucky sleeps curled up in the armchair. If Clint wants to sit on something soft, he's gonna have to move one of them. Just as he's ready to comment, Bucky springs to his feet, frowning. Clint opens his mouth, ready to complain again about his grumpy ass disrupting Clint's downtime when Bucky flops a piece of paper at him.

Clint raises an eyebrow, but unfolds the paper and reads. What the—

_Seven reasons why you should be my valentine:_

  1. _We cook together_



"We made fertilizer explosives together!"

  1. _Saved you from your blind date_



"We were on a mission and the target almost killed me!"

  1. _We fight over who gets the last piece of food and you always let me win_



"Who wants to eat hot pepper chocolate with pickles and vodka?"

  1. _Adopted a pet together_



"Stop bringing stray cats over, Lucky keeps licking them."

  1. _Played mini golf on date_



"We were throwing grenades in a war zone!"

  1. _We have a love song_



"The fire alarm doesn't count."

  1. _Our weekly date nights are the best_



"Stalking Steve and Nat is not dating."

_So will you be my valentine?_

_Love, Bucky_

_P.S. I'd also like to finish moving in, because it's been two years and there's still not enough space in the closet, but Tasha said she'd kill me if I upset you and Steve says I need to be patient._

"We don't live together."

Bucky blinks like this is news to him.

Clint sighs and flops down on the sofa. "So what's for dinner?"

"Candy and pie."

"Pizza?"

"I'll order some."

Clint nods and Bucky turns the tv on mute, like he always does. Most nights they end up sitting here in this silence in which there's no pressure, nothing is asked of Clint, nothing demanded. There's comfort in the companionship, no matter how much he complains about Barnes invading his apartment. With a swallow, Clint turns his attention back on the note in his hands.

"Do you really—" There's a lump in Clint's throat that he can't talk around, not about this. It's why relationships don't last with him.

"Yes," Bucky says.

Clint wants to ask why, but instead other words leave his mouth. "Even if I never—?"

Next to him, Bucky blinks, once and long, before setting his eyes on his own hands, clutched in his lap. "I'm broken."

Futz.

Ok, no reason to panic, Clint can fix this, and he forces his heart to quiet. The thing is trying to beat its way out of his chest—eep.

More futz.

All right, all right, Clint's got this. He scoots closer, almost close enough to touch. "We've never even kissed," he says as he waves the note.

Bucky shrugs one shoulder. "Still can be my valentine."

"Okay, but with one condition."

Bucky looks at him, eyebrows raised. "What's that?"

"Kiss me?"

If Clint's ever seen a perfect smile, it's the one on Bucky's face right now. The one Clint gets to taste and laugh into, for long enough to make their teeth bump. It's awkward, slow, soft, much like how Bucky wormed his way under Clint's defenses. The smile doesn't leave Bucky's face even as they part and Clint leans closer, just as Bucky wraps the metal arm around his shoulders.

It's warm and comfortable, and Clint doesn't want to sit up. He looks around.

"Give me that," he tells Bucky, extending a hand toward the end table on Bucky's other side.

Soon the pencil is in Clint's hand and he scribbles on the bottom of the note.

_Yes._

_Love too, Clint._

Bucky snatches it, a full blown grin on his face this time.

"So Nat and Steve knew, huh?" Clint asks and Bucky nods. "And you never made yourself a copy of the key?"

"Nah, picked the lock every time."

"Huh," Clint says. "You're very good, never saw any evidence."

Bucky squeezes him and places a kiss on top of his head. This is the best thing ever, Clint decides, right on par with coffee and cold pizza.

"So what made you—y'know—why me?"

"You're a disaster."

"And?"

"I have an affinity for disasters."

"And when—"

"First sight."

Clint twists and leans back to look at Bucky. "Really?"

"Yeah," Bucky says, the fingers of his flesh hand coming to rest on the side of Clint's neck. "I didn't realize it at first, but you never pushed me away, so I had time to understand what I felt. Remembered how to love."

"Psh." Clint tries to hide his face, but ends up pressing his nose against Bucky's palm. Wait. "Uh, the first time we met I was covered in slime from that yuk monster."

Bucky shrugs. "As I said, affinity for disasters."

"You're weird, Barnes," Clint comments, his cheeks heating so he leans back down into the embrace.

"Sure," Bucky says.

Clint smiles. This is not bad, after all. His heart flutters and his stomach squirms. Clint takes a moment to wonder at how he's never noticed this before, but as usual, he's never been good at seeing things from up close. And Bucky's been very close. Hopefully, he'll stay that way.

"You should stop sleeping on the couch," Clint says.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Clint hums, closing his eyes.

~

They both sleep on the couch that night, and Clint gets a crick in his neck. It takes Clint an entire month to wrap his head around the fact that he loves Bucky and Bucky loves him and the traitors Nat and Steve knew it all along.

He smiles as he stretches. The note is framed, hanging on the wall where they can both see it as they wake in the morning. The aroma of coffee drifts to him and Clint rolls out of bed. He follows it, accepts his mug and his kiss, dreams a little more. Actually, this is better than any dream.

This is his life.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Tanouska for the editing!


End file.
